Smoke and Mirrors
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: The innocent Oriana comes to Asgard to marry, but her sweetness is slowly corrupted by Loki. At first he seeks to merely manipulate her, before realising that she is worth so much more. The spirited Kara is frustrated with her conceited betrothed, and finds that she may in fact be attracted to an old friend - Thor . Can love triumph after all? Loki/OC; Thor/OC
1. From Vanaheim

**Chapter One: From Vanaheim**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! So as usual, we don't own anything aside from our own characters: Oriana and her family, and Kara and her betrothed, Aron. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"But I don't want to marry."

Cyprian sighed heavily, resisting the urge to tear out his hair as he watched his younger sister pace. Oriana's strawberry blonde hair billowed out like a curtain behind her, blue eyes narrowed slightly as she inspected her older brother. She had known since childhood of her betrothal to Fandral of Asgard. Things had always been slightly tense between Asgard and Vanaheim, but their father – nephew of Vanaheim's monarch – had been certain that his only daughter's marriage would bring peace.

"The wedding will not be for a few months. We simply wish to introduce you to your betrothed now that you are of age."

"Is that your decision, or Father's?" Oriana inquired. She knew that she was being quite silly about it, but her coming of age had come and gone so quickly that she felt she had so little time in Vanaheim left. It was unfair to her, really. All of her siblings – two older, one younger – had been born male. Yet with the misfortune of being born female came the expectation that she would marry.

"I will accompany you to Asgard." Cyprian placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. He knew that it would not be easy for his little sister to adjust to Asgardian customs, which in some aspects were so different to those of Vanaheim. She seemed so young still, despite the fact that she had recently come of age. He felt as though they were a child's blue eyes staring accusingly back at him.

"How long will you remain in Asgard, Cyprian?"

Oriana was aware that Florian and Julian were not going to be accompanying her to Asgard, unlike her eldest brother. Florian was a self-absorbed young man who was more interested in his own affairs than those that concerned his younger sister. Julian was more than a century away from coming of age – a child still. Both would be attending the wedding, but they were not required to see Oriana off to Asgard. The thought made her feel somewhat lonely.

"Until you are settled." Cyprian's blue eyes raked impatiently around his sister's almost bare room. It was odd to think of her leaving. He would miss her dearly, for although Oriana was not clever like Florian or energetic like Julian, she was sweet of nature and gentle of heart. "Are you ready, sister? We must go and wait for the Bifrost as soon as possible."

Oriana took a deep breath and looked around her quarters. It was sad to be leaving Vanaheim, not knowing when she would return. No doubt she would be a changed woman when she finally did come back, a married woman. She wondered if Fandral was handsome, then shook the notion away. It was such a shallow thing to think about. If he was kind, his looks would not matter in the slightest.

Cyprian reached out a hand to his sister and Oriana stepped forward, linking her fingers through his. Cyprian realised, to his surprise that his sister was shaking. Was she truly so nervous about venturing to Asgard? He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Do not fear, Oriana. I will stay with you until you are comfortable."

* * *

"Fandral looks worried." Sif remarked to her sister, Kara, who stood beside her, a little way behind Fandral and Thor who were awaiting the arrival of Fandral's soon to be wife.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Kara shook her head. From what she had heard, the girl was quite beautiful and her brother was quite attractive as well.

Fandral bounced on his heels as he watched to see when Oriana would walk into the hall, earning an amused look from Thor, who stood beside him. He was used to having affairs with many of the women in Asgard, with most of them being quite attractive. However, he had never seen many women outside of the Aesir, making him nervous to see what Oriana looked like.

"Calm yourself, my friend." Thor chuckled, shaking his head.

Fandral turned to his friend, still shifting nervously. "What if she is unattractive?"

"Then you will have to close your eyes in the marriage bed." Thor joked, grinning at him widely, his amusement clear on his face. "Is that truly your greatest concern?"

Fandral nodded, glancing at Volstagg who was eating as he usually did. "Yes."

"I don't think I can do this, Cyprian." Oriana told her brother as they dismounted their horses outside of the entrance to the main hall. She couldn't help but feel nervous. She was in a strange place with only one member of her family, who would soon be leaving her.

"You must, sister. It is your duty." Cyprian reminded her as they moved towards the door.

Oriana nodded, biting her lip as she walked into the main hall. Cyprian followed, sweeping in after her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she slowly moved towards two men who were standing a little way away from a grim looking man, another man who was eating and two women who she assumed were related due to the similarities in their very striking features.

"She looks nice." Kara mused, with Sif nodding in agreement.

"Ugly enough for you, Fandral?" Thor crossed his arms over his chest, watching the two siblings that were approaching them, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Fandral glared at his friend. "Hilarious, Thor."

Oriana bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder at Cyprian, seeking reassurance. She had been taught common courtesies, but she found herself uncertain what to do now that she was in Asgard. Her brother merely inclined his head, and so Oriana walked slowly over to the waiting Aesir with her hands clasped demurely. Cyprian followed her, smiling at his sister's intended.

"Fandral."

"Cyprian," Fandral replied. The two men were not close, but they were acquaintances and had met several times in the past. Oriana thought that it was most unfair that Cyprian had met her betrothed whereas she had not. "May I present my sister, Oriana."

Looking upon him now, Oriana could not say that she was disappointed. Fandral was an attractive man perhaps a little older than Cyprian, with a blonde hair and beard, and a charming smile. Remembering her manners, Oriana offered her betrothed a demure curtsy. Fandral took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Oriana could not help but flush slightly. "Thank you, my lord Fandral."

"You are quite the beauty," Fandral remarked, appraising the girl. She did look young and although her features were not striking, she was a very pretty girl. He supposed his stress about his betrothed being unsightly was unfounded.

"You flatter me," Oriana replied, unused to such praise. She saw many young men in her father's court, but she was not intended for any of them, and so they did not spend an indecent amount of time in her presence. Certainly none of them had called her a beauty before.

"Walk with me?" Fandral inquired.

"Of course," Oriana replied, chancing another look at her brother. Cyprian nodded, so Oriana supposed it was not inappropriate for her to take a walk alone with her betrothed. Fandral took her arm and led her outside to the gardens, as Thor watched the two with an amused expression.

"Ah, I see Fandral has already set about winning over your dear sister."

"He seems quite the charmer," Cyprian stated. He had never seen Fandral around women before, but it seemed nice that the man was behaving so politely towards uncertain young Oriana.

"He is indeed," Kara admitted, causing Cyprian to chuckle.

* * *

Kara sighed, grabbing a goblet of wine from a table as she glanced around. She was tired and wasn't happy to be stuck at the celebration. Everyone else was so happy and all she could think about was leaving. She downed most of her goblet of wine, noticing her blonde haired betrothed swaggering towards her. She had been avoiding him most of the night. She downed the rest of her wine, preparing herself to face him while she was in a bad mood.

"My beloved. How are you this night?" Aron questioned, his eyes raking over her appreciatively. She was in a deep green dress that brought out her eyes and hugged her body in the right places.

"Quite lonesome. My sister seems to have found someone to talk to that isn't me." Kara told him, glancing across at her sister who was conversing with Cyprian.

Aron smiled down at her, his arm snaking around her waist. "You may speak with me."

"I am aware of that." Kara bit out, not really excited with the prospect of having to talk with Aron.

"You look radiant tonight." Aron complimented, drawing her closer to his side in a seemingly possessive manner.

"Thank you, Aron." Kara smiled. It wasn't often that he complimented her, for he was a fairly vain and egotistical person, not prone to showing any form of affection. This was one of the things that Kara disliked about him. However, it was his controlling and possessive nature that she disliked the most. She knew it was in his nature, but it was in her nature to not want to be controlled. Both her and her sister had always been free spirited, and that was how she intended to stay, with no intention of having a controlling husband, although she assumed she wouldn't be able to avoid it with Aron.

Aron leaned down, placing a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Shall we dance?"

Kara nodded, knowing that she would be met with hostility if she refused. She had learnt it was best for her to do what her betrothed wanted her to do, when he wanted her to do it. "If you wish to."

Aron pulled her closer against him, both of his arms finding themselves around her waist. Kara rested her hands on his shoulders as they moved to slow beat of the music. It was nearing the end of the night and the previous laughter in the hall had died down, with many people having left to find peace in their chambers, or having passed out due to the mass consumption of ale.

Kara was beginning to feel the fatigue settling into her bones. She leant against Aron, resting her head upon his shoulder as she closed her eyes. Their slow movements and swaying actions were sending her to sleep. Aron, sensing this, shifted slightly, his shoulder dropping and causing Kara to look up at him.

"Would you care for a walk?" He questioned her, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear in an affectionate gesture.

Kara nodded, fighting back a yawn. "Alright."

Aron took her hand in his, leading her outside onto the balcony. The room was cool and the slight breeze was like ice against Kara's warm skin, but it was pleasant enough. She loved the feeling of the wind ruffling her hair. "Isn't it nice outside?"

Kara looked out over the balcony, watching as the lights throughout Asgard danced over the beautiful architecture and the stars blanketing the sky twinkled. "It's beautiful."

Aron put his arms around her from behind, resting his head upon her shoulder. Kara turned her head, glancing at him. Aron smiled before kissing her, pulling her closer as she responded to the kiss. Kara allowed the kiss to last a few more moments before she pulled away from him.

Aron gave her a questioning look, wondering as to why she had pulled away from him. "Kara? What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Kara assured him, forcing herself to smile despite her fatigue.

"Do you not like it when I kiss you?" Aron drew his arms back from where they had been resting around her waist, turning her to face him completely.

"I do." Kara kissed his cheek, not wanting him to be upset with her for such a petty reason.

Aron's brow furrowed as he looked down at her. "Then why do you pull away?"

"I am tired, Aron." Kara explained, a yawn escaping her lips in a manner that proved her point.

Aron sighed heavily, obviously displeased that she was wishing to retire so early. "Shall I escort you to your chambers?"

"Alright." She smiled, letting him link his arm with hers and begin to lead her down the halls towards her chambers.

* * *

"See there, brother?" Thor nudged Loki as Oriana descended the stairs, peering about uncertainly. "That is our friend Fandral's betrothed."

"She is quite beautiful," Loki remarked as he inspected the girl. She had long strawberry blonde hair, a form with pleasing curves, and soft, delicate features. She was certainly dressed very nicely for the occasion, wearing a shimmering gold dress and a tiara with pearls in it.

"He was worried that she would be homely," Thor grinned.

"He needn't worry, it seems," Loki murmured, growing rather bored of the conversation. Oriana was a pretty girl, but there about a thousand more important things to do than discuss Fandral's intended.

"My lord Fandral." Oriana smiled as she noticed her betrothed approach her. Of course, she was used to such festivities in Vanaheim, but it was rather daunting here in Asgard when she only knew her brother – and Cyprian was across the hall conversing with people Oriana had never met.  
"No need for formalities," Fandral insisted. He knew little of his betrothed, yet already he could tell that she was a fairly introverted girl, although polite. "You may call me Fandral."

"Do you know how soon it is that we marry?" Oriana inquired, not wanting to sound either too eager or too nervous. It was just a question, one that mattered because it was when she would see the rest of her family again. Already she missed young Julian.

"A few months," Fandral replied. It was slightly odd to him, being around this girl rather than Volstagg and Hogun. He was used to the company of his fellow warriors, although he was known to charm women – although of course, that would stop now that his betrothed was in Asgard.

"Is an heir of paramount concern?" Oriana questioned. In her own family, heirs were seen as important. That was because her father's uncle ruled Vanaheim, and had only one son of his own. That son had no children, so technically her father, as the King's nephew, was heir after the son.

"Not at the moment," Fandral stated, realising that the girl was likely nervous. He did not like to judge by appearance, but he was almost certain that Oriana was a virgin. "Would you like to dance?"

Oriana brightened considerably. "I would love to."

Fandral took her arm and led her over to where several other couples were dancing. He spun her and she laughed, with her betrothed noting this carefully. It would seem that Oriana enjoyed dancing. He pulled her close and smiled down at her as she put her arms around his neck. Fandral leaned down to kiss her cheek, eliciting a becoming flush from his young betrothed. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Do I amuse you?" Oriana asked, noticing his somewhat smug expression.

"A little," Fandral admitted, "You're very innocent."

Oriana raised her eyebrows. "Innocent in what manner?"

"Many, it seems." Fandral had no siblings of his own, but he was certain that Oriana would have been sheltered by her family, particularly Cyprian.

"I have older brothers. I am aware of the things that occur between a man and a woman." Oriana tried to sound worldly as she tossed back her strawberry blonde hair. "I do know about making love. We could practise, once we're married. I hear practising makes you better."

Fandral couldn't help but grin. Oriana spoke about the matter so candidly and with such sweet naivety that she could have been talking about a joust. In trying to prove herself knowledgeable, she had unintentionally revealed her innocence in such matters.

"If you wish."

Oriana twirled again, her hair whirling out like a fan around her. Fandral caught her by the waist when she spun back in, laughing happily.

"Are you having fun?"

"I am indeed," Oriana confessed a little breathlessly. "It is not often that I practise my dancing."

"We have many celebrations here," Fandral informed her. His friends were often all too eager to participate fully – except Loki, who did not seem to enjoy the festivities as much as anyone else.

"What is this one for?" Oriana asked.

"Your arrival," Fandral stated. He was of a noble family and therefore his betrothed arriving in Asgard, in preparation for their forthcoming wedding, was notable event indeed. Oriana's blue eyes widened at this.

"Really? For me?"

"It is a good day," Fandral said, before changing the subject to focus on his betrothed's needs. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yes, I'll just have water, please," Oriana replied as they made their way over to the banquet table. "I don't have much of a taste for wine."

In truth, she rarely had the opportunity to drink wine. It tasted bitter and only since she had come of age was she allowed to drink proper amounts at feasts. Fandral handed her a goblet of water and she took a few gulps before setting it down, smiling apologetically at him.

"I think I shall retire. Dancing makes me weary."

Fandral inclined his head. "I hope you sleep well."

Oriana smiled shyly, already pleased at her betrothed's kindness. "Thank you."


	2. Dreams All Die

**Chapter Two: Dreams All Die**

* * *

**A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You can find trailers for this story on our profile page :) Please, let us know what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

Kara raked her hair back as she walked into her chambers. It was clinging to her forehead from sweat due to the extensive training session she had just been through with her sister. She put her dual swords away before walking over to her dresser, picking up a brush and tugging it through her tangled hair. She winced as she brushed through the various knots, braiding it back when she had finished.

She glanced over at her door when she heard someone knock on it. She had a feeling that it was Aron. She had heard from Hogun that he had been looking for her for most of the morning, but Kara had been preoccupied training with her sister and the others. She walked over to the door opening, letting Aron stride in. As he did he examined her, noticing that her hair was still a little damp from her sweat.

"You have been training." Aron observed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have." Kara took off her tunic, leaving her in a simple shirt and pants.

"You shall cease that once we marry." Aron informed her, his tone holding no room for argument.

Kara turned to face him, her eyes flashing. "Why?"

"I do not like it, nor think it appropriate." Aron told her, glancing around her room.

Kara lifted her chin, her eyes flashing with defiance. "I shall do as I please, regardless of my marital status."

Aron shook his head. He was used to getting his way and he wasn't about to let his soon be to wife prevent him from doing so. He had heard she could be compliant at times, but he was unfortunate enough to not have seen that side of her personality. "No, you shall not. Your sister is not a fit role model."

"You cannot stop me from training, Aron." Kara pointed out plainly, knowing that the only way he could stop her would be physically, and she didn't think Aron was the type to result in physical violence to get his way.

"I can and will." Aron told her, pleased with himself as she clenched her jaw, choosing not to argue with him further. "I hear the lady Oriana is quite womanly. You would do well to follow her example and do as instructed."

Kara pulled her armour up, putting it away. "You do not order me around."

Aron grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. "I am your betrothed."

"Unhand me." Kara gritted her teeth, wincing as he dug his nails into her arm.

Aron raised an eyebrow, a smirk making its way across his face "Or what?"

Kara lashed out, her hand connecting hard with his face. It connected with a resounding crack as Aron's head snapped to the side, an angry red mark blossoming on his cheek. It took him a moment to recover from the shock before her attacked back, his fist connecting hard with Kara's jaw, sending her to the ground.

Kara bit back making any sounds of pain; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "Get out."

Aron hauled her to her feet, twisting her wrist as he pulled her up. "You do not command me." Kara let out a small cry of pain as her wrist turned painfully, Aron tugging her closer.

"You don't command me, bitch."

Kara had pulled a knife from a sheath on her thigh, pressing it to him stomach. "Leave."

Aron noticed the knife and let her go, backing off before stalking out of the room. Kara shut the door behind him, leaning against it, glancing at her wrist to see a purple bruise beginning to form.

* * *

"Are you enjoying it here?" Fandral inquired as he strolled about the gardens with Oriana. He had been telling her about Asgard for most of the morning, answering her myriad questions. It seemed there was no end to the girl's curiosity, although it was true that some things could not be learned simply through history books alone.

"I am indeed." Oriana smiled a little shyly. "Cyprian is also."

"That is good," Fandral admitted. It would have been no good if Oriana could not stand the place where she was meant to be spending the rest of her life. He watched as she play with her strawberry blonde hair absently. She was indeed young, but not ridiculously so. Fandral thought she was very pretty.

"You watch me often," Oriana noted, examining him carefully.

"You fascinate me," Fandral replied. Most of the women he had spent time with before had been confident, very aware of their own looks and talents and determined to use them. Oriana seemed like a dreamer, not exactly shy but too introverted to realise that men might find her appealing.

"And why is that?" Oriana asked, tilting her head to the side in question.

Fandral shook his head slowly. "I am unsure."

"Come, I wish to show you something." Oriana caught his hand and led him towards a small pond. Her skin was soft and smooth, far different from the callused hands of many warriors Fandral often clasped.

He watched as she carefully adjusted her skirts and kneeled down in front of the point, hesitantly putting her hand out in front of her. As Oriana's hand hovered, a small rock emerged from the water almost of its own accord. Fandral was surprised, but he had been told that the Vanir had magical abilities beyond those of the Aesir.

"That is quite the talent," he stated, impressed.

"Can the Aesir do that?" Oriana inquired with a hint of pride in her voice. The wet rock remained nestled on her palm.

Fandral shook his head. "Our abilities lie with our fighting."

The girl's blue eyes widened. "Will you show me?"

"Perhaps later when I train, if you wish." Fandral couldn't help but grin at how enthusiastic the Oriana was about everything. It all fascinated her, but then again, most things in Asgard were new to her.

"I think I should like to see that," she said excitedly. Fandral impulsively kissed her cheek, watching as she flushed a becoming shade of red. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are most kind to me."

"As you are to me," Fandral responded, although most women were positive when he made advances. Although, Oriana was different. She was too innocent for him to consider bedding before their marriage.

"Hardly," Oriana toyed with the ends of her hair. "I was raised to be grateful towards those who may take me in."

"You are very polite," Fandral noted. She would make a wonderful wife, in his opinion. Not too demanding, willing to listen to what he had to say, demure. Not to mention she was pretty, and at the perfect age for giving him children.

"Thank you," Oriana said meekly, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

* * *

Kara sighed as she walked down the familiar halls of the palace. She was hoping for the company of her sister, but her sister was unfortunately training many of the new recruits into the Asgardian army. She raked her hair back, wincing as her fingers brushed across the dark purple bruise that had formed over her cheekbone.

Kara looked up when she felt her shoulder bump into a wall of muscle. She looked up to see Thor looking down at her with a concerned expression. She rubbed at her bruised wrist, glancing down at the floor in order to avoid his bright blue eyes. She always felt as if his gaze was piercing through her.

"I'm sorry." Kara apologised, her voice barely above a whisper.

Thor placed his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from walking away from him. "Kara?"

"Yes?" Kara glanced at his hand, so large that it covered the entirety of her shoulder; she would've laughed if she had not been in such a bad mood.

Thor frowned as he noticed the slight purple colouring that contrasted with her pale skin. "What happened to your cheek?"

Kara panicked for a second before she answered him. "Sif and I were training."

"I see..." Thor nodded slowly, not convinced that her answer was truthful.

"Is something the matter?" Kara asked, watching as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Are you being honest with me?" Thor responded, worried that something worse had happened. He had never seen Kara so distant before. She had always been a bundle of energy, but she seemed less lively than normal. He was positive that there was something she was hiding from him, though he did not want to press her to tell him.

Kara forced a small smile, though Thor could see through it, he did not question her motives for being so guarded. "What reason would I have to be dishonest?"

Thor shrugged, not willing to get into an argument with her. "People lie when it suits them. Loki tells many lies." Kara nodded and Thor gave her a hard look. "You would tell me if something was wrong, would you not?'

"Of course." Kara forced a small smile, finding it hard to lie to Thor. He was a good friend and she was not one who was usually dishonest.

"I see." Thor nodded, watching as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "Where are you headed?"

"The gardens." Kara answered him, glancing out of the window to see the sun shining brightly.

"Shall I accompany you, or do you wish to be alone?" Thor asked, not wanting to leave her alone if she needed any form of comfort.

Kara shook her head, glancing up at him with a genuine smile. His concern for her had always made her feel lucky to have such a good friend. "I wish to be alone, but thank you for the offer."

* * *

Oriana sat watching Cyprian and Fandral intently as they sparred. Learning to fight was not highly prized within Vanaheim, but men of noble families would often learn. Cyprian was best with a sword, as he clearly demonstrated in his match against Fandral now. Oriana was so absorbed in the match between her brother and her betrothed that she didn't notice at first when a dark-haired man in green and black sat beside her.

"Hello." She offered him a warm smile. "I don't believe we have been introduced."

"I am Loki." The man examined her, and Oriana realised she had seen him briefly, and that she was speaking with one of the princes of Asgard. "Oriana, I believe?"

"It is an honour to meet you, your Highness," Oriana replied enthusiastically. She had only met Thor the once, and she had not seen Loki in person before. These men were friends of her future husband, and it would be good to get to know them.

"Please, call me Loki," he insisted.

"Then you must call me Oriana," she responded. As daughter of the king's nephew, Oriana had been raised knowing her manners. She was only a distant claimant to the throne and so was not considered royalty, but she was of noble blood and knew how to address those of noble and royal blood in Asgard.

Loki inclined his head. "If you desire it."

"Well, what else would you call me?" Oriana inquired, her tone one of amusement. She tilted her head to the side as Loki considered the question. "My brothers sometimes called me the ginger lady."

"I think your hair to be a beautiful colour," Loki remarked. It was not a very common colour, somewhere between red and blonde. Most Asgardians were light-haired, which was where Loki differed.

"Well fought!" Oriana exclaimed, getting to her feet and clapping as Fandral knocked the sword from Cyprian's hands. She skipped down the steps as Fandral helped Cyprian to his feet, both men grinning good-naturedly. "When do you return to Vanaheim, brother?"

"Within the week," Cyprian confessed, his brow glistening with sweat. Oriana's expression fell somewhat and he could tell that his little sister was going to miss having him around. But she was no child anymore, and he was not to baby her.

"I will be sad to see you leave," Fandral stated, clapping the Vanir man on the arm. Cyprian stumbled slightly at the force of the hit, but otherwise remained composed.

"I shall return, of course, when you wed my sister."

* * *

Kara knocked on Sif's door. Her time in the gardens had given her time to think and she felt a little more alive now that it was reaching sunset. She glanced around, noticing that not many people were wandering the halls of the palace. Usually more people were around during this time, watching as the day bled into the night, casting brilliant rays of light across the golden architecture of Asgard.

"Come in." Sif's voice sounded and Kara pushed the door open, walking into her sister's familiar room. She came here often to seek guidance from her sister and to vent to her. "Kara."

"I don't want to marry him." Kara blurted out, walking over and sitting on the corner of her sister's bed.

"Aron? Why not?" Sif questioned as she sat down beside her sister, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"He's possessive, controlling and violent." Kara told her sister, still upset due to the events of the other night.

Sif sighed heavily, knowing that her sister had been reluctant from the start. "What did he do?" Kara pushed her hair back from her face, revealing the dark bruise. Sif sucked in a breath, examining the extent of the damage. "He struck you?"

"Yes. I have bruises on my wrist as well." Kara pulled the sleeves of her dress back, revealing the dark rings that surrounded each other her wrists.

Sif grabbed her hands, glancing at the ugly marks on her sisters pale skin. "You should tell our father."

Kara shook her head. No matter what she said to their father, he was set on having her marry. "He would do nothing."

"Show him the bruises." Sif insisted.

Kara sighed, not wanting to make a big fuss over everything, besides, it wasn't like Aron to be so violent. "Perhaps it was only a one off thing. He isn't usually violent."

Sif sighed heavily, knowing her sister was purposefully avoiding telling their father. "Why was he this time?"

"Because I was not happy with the idea of not being allowed to train with you." Kara admitted, thinking the whole thing to be completely stupid and idiotic. "It's stupid, really."

Sif shook her head. "He is a fool."

* * *

Oriana was browsing through books in the palace library, searching for books on Asgardian culture. However it was more difficult to find them here than in Vanaheim, despite the fact that this library was far larger than the one back home. Simply put, why would Asgardians have a book on their culture? She flicked through one of the books she had managed to find, braiding her hair back as she read through the volume she'd selected. She spun around when she noticed that Loki was mere feet away.

"Oh. Loki, hello."

"What are you reading?" Loki inquired, with the air of one who spent their days within the library on a regular basis. Oriana did have a love of books, although it had been Florian who had always been the scholar.

"A book," Oriana replied, feeling rather foolish as Loki raised his eyebrows and strode closer, slender fingers tracing over the pages.

"About?"

Oriana couldn't help but flush. "Your culture. I learned about it, during my schooling. But…I want to know more."

Unfortunately, the things that Oriana wished to know were almost certainly not in history volumes, or in any relating to Asgardian culture. It was something much more personal than that, so personal that she could not even speak to Cyprian about it, and therefore referred to the books.

"What else would you like to know?" Loki asked.

"Oh." Oriana attempted not to turn even redder. "Things that…most likely cannot be discussed."

"Ask anyway." Loki was curious to see what the girl would say. What was something that embarrassed her to the extent that she couldn't bring herself to talk about it?

"I just want to know…on our wedding night…I'm not certain of…how to please him…" Oriana hid her face behind the book, knowing that she had gone a bright shade of crimson judging by how hot her cheeks were. "I'm sorry, it's inappropriate."

"Fandral will guide you," Loki replied smoothly, unperturbed by her questions. Naturally, women had things they were not certain about when they were virgins, and to expect any different of Oriana would be stupid. It seemed as though it was not a matter she generally discussed with her brothers.

"Do most women here…are they virgins before marriage, or does it not matter either way?" Oriana inquired, attempting to get a grasp on how similar or different wedding customs were in Asgard. At home, it was highly inappropriate for a man to bed a woman before she was married, no matter the circumstances.

"Most are," Loki confessed, "Although it isn't always frowned upon if you lose your maidenhead to the one you are marrying before the wedding."

"I should not ask such things of you," Oriana said quickly, setting down the book she had been reading. "You are a prince, and above such things. I doubt you want to hear my personal problems."

"It interests me," Loki admitted, "Not many people speak to me as if I am a normal person."

"Really?" Oriana inquired, although she knew people who often fawned over royalty. She smiled shyly, and then decided she should probably return her book to its shelf, and try not to fret so much about her upcoming wedding.


End file.
